Project Abstract Physical activity (PA) is broadly established as vital for preserving health and an effective method to manage and eliminate cardiometabolic syndrome (CMS) risk factors and symptoms. Hispanic or Latina (H/L) women have disproportionally lower PA rates and higher risk of CMS compared to white women. PA levels decline with the advent of motherhood, a time of greatest influence on offspring and future generations, making this time in the lifespan uniquely challenging. Active transportation (AT) is defined as using any type of human powered activity for any part of a commute to a destination, and improves levels of PA and related CMS risk factors. AT is enhanced by neighborhood walkability, improving CMS risk factors in white samples. AT could provide a culturally appropriate method to increase PA levels and improve CMS risk factors in H/L mothers, but to date, research on this topic among H/L mothers is absent from the literature. The purpose of this study is to determine the relationship between AT use in H/L women and the presence of CMS risk factors, whether a dose-response exists, and the association of neighborhood walkability with CMS risk factors and AT use. This proposed study will be a correlational study to investigate the relationship between AT use and neighborhood walkability on cardiometabolic risk factors among H/L women. This will be a sub-study capitalizing on an ongoing, NIH funded cooperative agreement: Partnering for PA in Early Childhood: Sustainability via Active Garden Education (SAGE; Sponsor Lee, PI; U01 MD010667-01). H/L mothers (N=100) of children participating in SAGE will be recruited from the ten early care and education centers (ECEC) in cohort 2 during baseline assessments. AT will be measured using the transport-related activity subscale from the International Physical Activity Questionnaire and neighborhood walkability will be calculated through geocoding and Geographic Information Systems. Systolic and diastolic blood pressure and waist circumference will be measured during SAGE baseline assessments. Fasting blood glucose, high density lipoproteins, and triglycerides will be measured using CardioChek Plus. Logistic and multiple regression will be used to test hypotheses. The candidate's history as a registered nurse, combined with this proposed research and training will extend the candidate's knowledge and skills in PA and health disparities among H/L women. It will ensure the achievement of the short term goal of attaining the knowledge and skills of the scientific process to conduct ethical, high-impact research as a nurse leader, understand the physiologic mechanisms involved between PA and CMS, and provide evidence to inform an AT intervention to increase PA among H/L mothers. The long- term goal is to become an independent, externally-funded nurse researcher with a program of study aimed at developing culturally appropriate interventions to promote health equity among H/L populations. Results will help to inform efforts to prevent disease and disability and inform best practices for this vulnerable group.